


On Crow's Feet And Magic

by m_s_b



Series: Raven and Badger (Potterlock) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’m getting old,</i> Sebastian thought looking at his reflection. He was barely thirty, he shouldn’t have wrinkles yet. He had to do something with it while he still could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Crow's Feet And Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I want to have a one day break from challenges. 
> 
> prompt from my beloved [thwz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz)

Sebastian wasn’t vain nor shallow; he was merely concerned about his looks. His mother taught him that a man who takes care of his body has nothing to be ashamed of; so, when during one of his weekly visits in the Morans’ mansion Augusta informed him that ‘you have crow’s feet, sweetheart,’ Sebastian panicked. When he returned home, he scrutinised his face in the bathroom mirror. His mother was right, he had crow’s feet. Oh, and there were some wrinkles on his forehead, too.

 _I’m getting old,_ Sebastian thought looking at his reflection. He was barely thirty, he shouldn’t have wrinkles yet. He had to do something with it while he still could.

 

‘What are you doing, Sebby?’ asked drowsy voice.

Startled, Sebastian almost dropped a small jar into the washbasin. In the mirror he saw Jim standing in the doorway, his dark hair dishevelled from sleep.

 _You should be sleeping,_ Seb observed in the mirror as James yawned and stretched lazily.

‘Should I?’ Jim smiled slightly, ‘You know, Sebby,’ he entered the bathroom and stopped next to Seb; his body was still radiating warmth from sleep, ‘adding essence of peppermint and passion flower to Sleeping Draught not only masks its specific taste and smell but also shortens its effects.’

Seb turned his head and looked at his friend. Dark shadows under his eyes didn’t disappear completely, but Jim looked rested and relaxed.

 _Don’t be such a smart arse,_ the blond playfully poked smaller man’s nose, _It doesn’t really suit you._

Jim only smiled broadly and took the small jar from Sebastian’s hands.

‘Anti-ageing cream? And a Muggle one?’ he raised his eyebrows and looked at Seb, ‘Why on earth would you need that?’

 _Because I’m old,_ Seb replied taking the jar from James, _And we don’t have good remedies for such problems. Except for Beautification Potions but that’s a bit too radical._

‘You’re not old,’ Jim furrowed his brows.

 _I am,_ Seb sighed, _I have wrinkles, crow’s feet. See?_ he pointed to small wrinkles in the corner on his eye.

‘That?’ Jim ran his thumb over the blond’s skin, ‘They don’t make you look old. In fact, they are nice,’ he blushed slightly, ‘they appear when you smile.’

Seb blushed, too; he didn’t know what to say.

‘I guess I’ll go back to work,’ Jim finally broke the silence, ‘I didn’t finish working on improving that Revive Potion,’ he added leaving the bathroom.

 _Just put your protective goggles,_ Sebastian called after him, _I’ve run out of Oculus Potion and I have no intention of making another cauldron._

He looked at the jar in his hands and sighed heavily.


End file.
